Cursed
by Nefertari17
Summary: Hiccups...oneshot cutie fic, setoxjoey


This was inspired by what happened to me. Oh and thanks to Sansi for proof reading this, your input was much appreciated. I'm aware it's been done several times, but hey, i still loved doing it.

This is my first JoeyxSeto fic, please be nice.

DISCLAIMER - Don't own YGO, go away

Cursed

_Hic…_

_Hic…_

_Hic…_

There was silence.

_Hic…_

_Hic…_

There was more silence.

_Hic…_

Seto snapped.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT!" He yelled frustrated.

With a sharp yelp, Joey slipped backwards off the sofa arm, vanishing from sight with a dull thud.

"Puppy?" Seto said, instantly pushing his laptop away and peering over the sofa at him.

Lying flat on his back, Joey looked up at him, tenderly rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm oka - _hic _-"

Seto sighed, helping his lover up and pulling him back onto the sofa with him.

"Sorry," Joey said sheepishly. "I can't - _hic _- stop."

"You've had hiccups for three hours straight and it's driving me nuts!" Seto half-shouted. "Why haven't they gone yet?"

Joey shrugged. "I tried every - hic - thing. They just won't go away." He told his boyfriend with a sigh. "I tried holding my - hic - breath, then I tried drinking litres of water - hic - when I was upside down -"

Seto frowned. "How did you drink loads of water upside down?"

"Really funnily." Mokuba said coming into the giant living room. He grinned at his big brother and Joey. "You should've seen him Seto, it was hilarious. Joey almost drowned himself, then he fell on his face."

Joey glared at the younger Kaiba, folding his arms across his chest as his body convulsed in yet another hiccup.

"Well if you - hic - didn't tickle me so - hic - much, I wouldn't be in this situa - hic - tion." Joey complained pouting.

Seto couldn't stop the smile from crossing his lips as he looked at the positively adorable expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Mokuba, go watch TV." Seto told him.

The younger Kaiba stared at him scandalised. "But I was gonna -" He complained. He stopped in sudden realisation. He smirked. "Oh, I'll go watch TV alright. Don't wanna be around when you two start smooching. Gross."

Joey smiled as Seto blushed, the couple watching as the fifteen-year-old left the room giggling to himself whilst making gagging noises.

Joey sighed, another hiccup escaping him. "So, what d'you suggest?" He asked relaxing back on the sofa. "I'm getting - hic - tired of doing - hic - this."

"Well with you making so much noise, I'm never going to get any work done." Seto stated, closing his laptop and placing it on the ornate coffee table.

Joey's breath hitched as Seto was suddenly lying on top on him in less then a second, seemingly without passing the air between them. And Joey was quickly and effectively pinned to the sofa.

"So let's do something more fun." Seto whispered seductively.

Joey's voice froze in his throat as he felt his lover's hands glide sensuously over his body, those deep blue eyes darkening further, offering the promise of a lot more to come.

Seto smiled as another hiccup escaped Joey, chuckling softly as he dropped his lips to Joey's neck, laying the softest of kisses on the heated skin whilst tugging at the buttons of the younger teenager's shirt.

Under him, Joey shivered with pleasure, a shaky quiet moan falling from his lips.

God how he loved having Seto to himself and well away from work…

A minute passed and Joey was shirtless and feeling a whole lot hotter then ever before. Seto caught his lips in another fierce kiss, pressing the blond back against the sofa, whilst one of his hands roamed the inside of Joey's jeans.

His breathing now significantly accelerated, Joey's hiccups were coming faster then ever, but Seto seemed not to be noticing all that much anymore. But still, it was annoying the hell out of Joey.

_Hic - hic - hic._

Joey growled in frustration, suddenly sitting up, making Seto roll off of him, landing hard on the wooden floor.

"What was that for?" Seto demanded, his eyes blazing as he glared at Joey, gingerly picking himself up from the floor.

"Sorry," Joey said, still frustrated, but genuinely sincere. "These hiccups are getting on my nerves."

Sitting down on the sofa beside his lover again, Seto sighed, running a hand through his dishevelled brown hair.

"I'll get you some water." Seto said, standing up.

Joey glared at the world in general. "Tried that already."

"Then you can try it again. I'm not a patient person."

A smiled stole across Joey's lips as he glanced at Seto.

That's so true, he thought as he watched Seto walk towards the doorway. There isn't a chance in hell he'd wait for the hiccups to stop to have his way with me.

"I'll be right back." Seto said exiting the room.

Joey nodded and flopped back on the sofa with a deep sigh. God hiccups were annoying. They just show up out of nowhere, then they stick around like they own the place until some magic method eventually chases them away.

Joey's eyes widened suddenly. "Magic!"

Five minutes later, he flopped back down again, sending the phone skittering half-way across the room. Glaring at the ceiling, he tried to think of a good song to replace the sound of his friends' laughter that he had heard as he had begged Yugi, then Yami, then Leo, then Krysta, then Sakura and then Yue to get rid of his hiccups with their magic.

Now he was on the verge of calling _Bakura _for help…

Joey cringed, shivering. "No way. I'd rather die of hiccups." He said to himself. He smiled wryly. "That's if Bakura doesn't cast a spell that'll cure the hiccups _and _kill me at the same time - or do something else just as malicious."

Vaguely realising his lover was taking his time, Joey sat up and glanced over at the double-doorway.

"Seto?" Joey called. "What're you doing?"

There was no answer.

A gradual foreboding feeling slowly began to rise in Joey's very soul. Something wasn't right. Getting more and more freaked out with every passing moment, Joey stood up and headed to the doorway, peeking into the adjoining room.

"Seto?" Joey called again.

But still, silence reigned.

Joey shivered again, anxiously looking around him. "God, this house is creepy." He whispered.

It was true. Joey hated being at the Kaiba Mansion on his own for any reason. Even if he was visiting the house to see Seto only to find he or his brother weren't there, he never stayed to wait for them.

And now the sun had just set, the darkened house was even creepier then the average lonely mansion.

"Seto?" Joey called again, rushing into the kitchen, flicking on all the lights as he went.

Feeling a little better with all the lights on, Joey looked around. The feeling-better feeling quickly diminished, realising the massive kitchen was empty.

Getting seriously freaked out now, Joey dashed out of the kitchen and burst into the games room.

"Mokuba!" Joey yelled.

Still nothing.

…"_I'll be right back…" …_

Joey's eyes widened, suddenly realising the words Seto had said before he had 'disappeared'.

"No…" Joey whispered. "That's the cursed words…you never say that! If you say that, you'll never come back!"

Desperately, Joey dashed from massive room to massive room, searching as many ground floor rooms as he could for Seto and Mokuba.

"No, no, no," Joey murmured. "I hate being on my own in creepy houses…" Gratefully, he flicked on another light switch, illuminating the front reception. "At least it couldn't get any worse…"

He regretted those words the moment they left his lips, instantly clamping his hands over his mouth.

Because they were cursed words too.

Because if you said 'it couldn't get any worse' - it _always _got worse…

Joey gasped as a sharp snap slashed through the air. Whirling around, he stared - just as the entire mansion was plunged into darkness.

Every rightful had suddenly fused, sinking the immediate world into inky blackness.

With a quiet squeak, Joey stood stock still. Seizing the opportunity, the darkness pressed in on him on all sides.

_Hic_…

Instantly Joey clapped his hands over his mouth again, backing to the nearest wall in a flash.

Oh my god! His mind screamed at him. Something's wrong with Seto's house!

_Wait…gotta get a grip. Houses don't hurt people…_

His mind chose that moment to scroll through every 'scary-house' involving movie he had ever seen and list the scariest parts in devastating detail.

Forcing himself to calm down Joey took a deep breath. Struggling to keep his hiccups silent and refrained to just the convulses through his body, Joey waited until his eyes adjusted to the dimness.

Spying the light switch to his right, Joey urgently flicked it on and off and on again. Nothing happened.

Why does freaky stuff always happen to us? Joey thought. What is it about our circle of friends?

Taking another deep breath, Joey peeled himself off the wall again and uncertainly headed in the general direction of the kitchen, knowing that was the last place he knew Seto had been. And that was top of the agenda. Joey had to make sure Seto was okay, and hope against hope he's already found Mokuba.

_Hic…_

"Dammit." Joey cursed quietly, suppressing his hiccups yet again.

On a sudden brainwave, he pulled out his cell phone from his jeans, thankful Seto hadn't already stripped those off of him along with his shirt, and used the backlight as a torch. The bright blue light of the LCD screen display was surprisingly good as a torch.

"Seto?" Joey called as quietly as he dared. "Mokuba? Where are you?"

Carefully, the teenager sidled from room to room, searching the ground floor again.

Until finally, Joey had checked all the rooms downstairs save for one. So all he had to do was check this one, then he could go look upstairs and eventually the basement space and fix the breakers while he was there, hopefully having found Seto by then so he'd actually know where the breakers were.

Joey stopped outside the living room he had been in in the first place.

"Hang on, I should check the breakers first." Joey said thoughtfully. "At least I could get some light."

Suddenly something thumped on the double doors before him.

With a sharp cry, Joey jumped back, his heart suddenly racing. Backing away, wide-eyed, he stared at the double doors as they rattled to a stop on their hinges under the sudden strike apparently from the other side.

He stared in sudden realisation.

_Those doors had been wedged open when he'd left._

"So who closed them?" Joey whispered.

He held back another squeak as another thump sounded on the door, freaking him out all over again.

Runaway! His mind screamed at him. Come on! Get out! You can find them later! Getaway! NOW! This is too freaky!

Joey steeled himself. "No."

Without a second thought, Joey grasped the handles and yanked open the double doors.

Just as a pair of rippling white ghosts rushed out towards him.

Joey froze for a moment.

Then ran for his life.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Joey screamed. "GHOOOOOOOOSTS!"

Dashing out the door and straight out to the reception at lightning speed, Joey crashed into the heavy mahogany doors, desperately yanking at the double doors, desperate wanting out.

"Joey! Wait!" Yelled a voice behind him.

Joey hesitated, his mind flickering vaguely back into sanity for a split-second enough to recognise his lover's voice. Whirling around, Joey stared in shock as the two supposed ghosts pulled off their white sheets revealing the last people he expected to see…even though it totally made obvious sense, since they were the only other two in the mansion.

"Seto? Mokuba?" Joey gasped, clutching at his pounding heart. He stared at them in sudden, shocking realisation. "You - _you _- YOU…"

"It was his idea," Mokuba blamed instantly, pointing at his big brother.

Seto batted his hand away, glaring, utterly scandalised, at his own little brother. "Thanks a lot, some 'back-me-up' you are."

As Mokuba stuck his tongue out at his brother, Seto walked up to Joey, glancing over him anxiously.

"Joey? Are you okay?" Seto asked.

Joey stared back. "But you were - the drink - the kitchen - the lights - the ghosts - you…"

"Did we scare you?" Mokuba asked excitedly. "It was really lame idea, but like you said, this can be a surprisingly creepy house, especially when you flick the electrical breakers off."

Finally, Joey regained his senses - and glared daggers at his boyfriend. "You set me up! And scared me half to death! How could you!" Joey yelled. "I was scared something had happened to you! I thought you'd vanished or something! I thought your freaky house was haunted!"

"No, wait," Seto said catching his wrists. "Joey, listen -"

"No! How could you do that to me?" Joey shouted furiously. "You totally freaked me -"

Joey halted abruptly - mostly because Seto had suddenly kissed him.

Momentarily losing his train of thought, Joey stared, dazedly at Seto as his boyfriend smiled at him.

"I had to scare you, puppy." Seto said softly. "How else would I get your hiccups to stop?"

Joey opened his mouth to answer, but then realised Seto was absolutely right.

"Hey, my hiccups are gone!" Joey exclaimed.

"Still mad?" Seto asked with a smile.

Joey didn't reply, but instead jumped into is boyfriend's arms, kissing him happily.

"Now sex." Joey said ecstatically.

Seto shot an embarrassed glance at Mokuba - only to find him walking into the games room again to watch TV.

"I didn't hear anything." He called, disappearing from view.

Smiling, the teenagers raced up the stairs to Seto's massive bedroom and two minutes later, the door was locked, all lights switched off, and all clothes discarded.

"Scaring me huh?" Joey said softly, enjoying the kisses on his neck. "That was your bright idea to cure me?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Seto shot back playfully. "You should be thanking me."

"It was Mokuba's idea wasn't it?"

"…kinda. But he blamed me, so that makes it my idea. You should still thank me."

Joey hid a grin. "Alright."

A split-second later, Joey was on top and a very surprised Seto was pinned to the bed.

"This is more like it…" Joey whispered, feeling Seto shiver as he dropped his touch down his lover's front, letting his hand slide very far south.

Catching Seto's lust filled eyes again, Joey smiled and slowly reached down for another passionate kiss…

_Hic._

Joey froze.

And Seto instantly clamped his hands over his mouth.

Joey closed his eyes.

"Oh no."

THE END

I thought it was adroable - what do you think? (bare in mind it was the early hours of the morning when i wrote this)

Be kind and I'll send you a mental hug!

Luv Nefertari


End file.
